When He Returns
by Hatter23
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Kevin and Grandpa Max have just returned from their almost 4 year trip, and Kevin is stronger than ever. Gwen who has continued on with her life hasn't forgotten Kevin and his awaited return. FOR GWEVIN SHIPPERS! Sequel to IHCT
1. An Awaited Return

**Alright it is now time for the sequel! Now I can go deeper into Kevin and Gwen's relationship without it being too weird. Okay so the ages in the story are going to be Ben and Gwen have just turned 14 while Kevin will be 14 and going to be turning 15, and yes I know Ben and Gwen weren't born in May but please don't criticize me I just did it so that it would work out properly for my story. This is probably going to be different than my last story that had chapters leading into a story. I think I want to have the chapters be more different and revolve around Kevin and Gwen together in different situations, kind of like the on-going franchise but I'm not sure yet I'll just have to see what happens. But I know for a fact the first few chapters will be closely related.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN TEN!**

The morning sun began to rise changing the once dark sky to a brilliant mix of a light blue and pink, the sun's light crept its way into a window that belonged to Gwen Tennyson

The light stretched across her dark room till it began to cascade onto her sleeping face, she began to stir at the disturbance as she pulled her blanket over her head, but luxury lasted only a moment longer

"Gwen honey it's time to wake up, it's time for school!" Gwen heard her mother shout from downstairs

Gwen groaned as she threw back her covers and sat up from her bed, where she began to rub her eyes

She yawned as she began to get up from her bed as she made her way towards her own bathroom

Realizing she forgot to grab a pair of clothes she groaned, too lazy to leave the bathroom Gwen concentrated on her powers as her eyes began to glow pink as she summoned her school outfit from her drawer that made its way to the bathroom

Just as Kevin vowed to come back stronger, she vowed to herself that she would become stronger too

And over the three and a half years that he and her Grandpa had been gone Gwen had focused any free time that she had to training

She had ended up awakening new powers after about a year Kevin had left, she was now able to control items with just her mind, she didn't need to utter any magical incantation when she could project walls at will and send small pink disks from her hand

But even though she didn't need to utter magical incantations didn't mean that she didn't read magical books filled with spells and potions, nor did her curiosity of magic dwindle, it only grew

Gwen made her way out of the bathroom and looked at the calendar that hung above her desk that sat against her wall

She sighed as she did everyday as she crossed off another day passed with a red marker; it was nearing the end of her 8th grade year, next year she would be starting high school, though she was excited by the thought she was still nervous

It had been one month since she had turned 14 along with her cousin Ben, who both attended the same school along with a May birthday

After this last week of school and after the summer Gwen would be going off to Prep School to further her higher intellect

Gwen continued to stare at the calendar "I can't believe it's been almost four years" she whispered to herself

So much had changed in the last three years, she had grown taller along with her hair that was now at shoulder length, and she wore a blue headband to hold her hair back, away from her face

She had grown into a young lady, just like her Grandpa had said would happen in the time they would be gone

Since the day they had left she had marked each day on her calendar, Max had never specified when they would return, but Gwen had a feeling that it would be soon

She then looked down at her cluttered desk where many letters laid in silence, it was hard to write to Kevin since he could be a galaxy away, but they had managed to work things out between their exchanges

They decided to write to each other once a month, sometimes more if there was a holiday or birthday that month, every year since he had left, for her birthday Kevin would always send her a beautiful pressed flower from a distant planet, she kept each one in her journal where she would gaze at them for hours

Their letters were sometimes short and sweet, while other times they would almost be a novel, but no matter the length they were just happy to hear from one another

Her eyes then flickered to an item that always remained on her desk so that it would help her when she was writing a letter to him, his bike chain necklace

She laughed at their sorry gift exchange, but she was just happy to have something to remember him by, for she remembered their promise to exchange each other's items once he had returned

After staring at items around her room for what seemed like an hour she broke away from her trance and made her way downstairs and out the door heading to school

The last week of school went by just as any other school day would, absolutely boring, so when the last bell rang through the halls, kids burst out of their classrooms with joy screaming that it was finally summer vacation

Gwen made her way out of the school unscathed from the mob of kids that had just flooded past her

She smiled at the warm air as she made her way down the school steps; about to turn onto the sidewalk to walk home a voice stopped her

"Gwen!" the male voice shouted behind her

Gwen stopped in her tracks as she turned towards the familiar voice that was running towards her, she smiled as she realized it was her cousin Ben

The now young man stopped in front of her as he bent over panting, once he caught his breathe he stood up, to Gwen's surprise over the years Ben began to tower over her, now a good inch above her eye level

His body was leaner, while his hair was still straggly in the back his voice had deepened "Man, I've been looking all over for you" he started

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him "I meant to tell you that you and your parents are supposed to come over for dinner tonight, apparently our parents have a surprise for us" Ben said excitedly

She returned the smile "Really, like what?" she questioned

Ben shrugged "I'm not sure, but it sounds pretty cool, I'll see you later I promised mom I would be home to help her get set up, see ya later!" shouted Ben as he headed off in the opposite direction

Gwen was happy by the news of an upcoming surprise; she wondered as to what it could be as she made her way home

Once she reached the front door of her home she opened it up and shouted "I'm home!" to her mother who she knew was probably in the kitchen

Gwen's mom popped her head from around the corner "Hello honey, how was the last day of school?" she questioned

Gwen walked into the kitchen and shrugged "Just like every other last day, but before I forget Ben told me after school we're going over to his house for dinner?"

Gwen's mom turned to face her "I totally forgot to tell you but yes we are, we've got a little surprise for you and Ben" she smiled

"That's what Ben said" Gwen remarked

"Yep, so if you want to go get ready you can and once your father gets home we'll head over"

Gwen smiled as she made her upstairs excited for what this dinner could bring

At 5'oclock Gwen's father returned home, and shortly after Gwen and her family left to go to Ben's home

Once they arrived at Ben's home they were eagerly welcomed in where they started their dinner which involved casual small talk

Dinner was finished and Ben jumped in quickly "So what's our surprise?" he asked anxiously

Gwen's father Frank turned to look at his brother Carl who both shared a smile "It will be awhile Ben be patient" his father chuckled as Ben sat back in his seat

After about another hour they all had finished their dessert and were just sitting around talking when suddenly the door bell rang

Carl smiled as he stood up "I'll get it" he said making his way towards the door

Gwen and Ben took a small glance at each other as Carl made his way back into the kitchen as a familiar stranger followed

"Hey kids" the old voice spoke

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen shouted as they pushed their chairs out from behind them and ran towards the elderly man in which they enveloped in a hug

Max began to chuckle "Ah kids, it's good to see you again!" he smiled down at them as they were released from their hug

"I can't believe your back grandpa" Gwen remarked

"I know, being gone for almost four years is a long time to be gone" he said as he looked Ben and Gwen over

"Look how much you two have grown, Ben you're practically a man now" Max remarked as he patted Ben on the shoulder

Ben stood up straighter as he puffed out his chest and smiled

Max then turned to Gwen "And you have turned into a beautiful young lady" he grinned

Gwen began to blush "Thanks Grandpa and you don't look too bad yourself; it looks like you've lost some weight"

He chuckled as he began to pat his now smaller stomach "Well all that training paid off"

"Dad, why don't you join us and tell us about your latest adventure?" Frank questioned from the table

Max smiled at his son "Sure thing sounds good" he said as he sat down at the table Gwen and Ben following suit as Max began to relay his story

As they all became immersed into the story a thought dawned on Gwen and she became angered with herself as she couldn't believe she forgot about him

"Grandpa where's-" Gwen began to ask when there was a knock on the door

Max smiled over to Gwen "Why don't you go answer the door Gwen" he said

Gwen raised an eyebrow in confusion but obliged as she rose from her seat and went to the front door

She grasped the brass door knob and pulled open the door "Hello?" she began to ask as a dark figure stood out in the dark night

Seeing the tall figure Gwen took in a quick breathe becoming slightly afraid she was about to call for help when the figure began to laugh

"That's no way to greet an old friend" the deep voice chuckled

Gwen squint her eyes at the dark figure that began to approach her; she took a few steps back so that the figure could enter the light

And as soon as the figure entered the light Gwen's mouth dropped open in surprise, the man was tall and had pale white skin, long ebony hair and onyx eyes

Gwen's eyes began to fill with tears "K-K-Kevin" she choked out

He was beaming at her, "Gwen" he whispered holding out his arms

Gwen smiled as she charged at him throwing her arms around his neck "Kevin!" she cried as he held onto him for dear life

Kevin picked her up and spun her around, Gwen squealed in excitement "I can't believe you're back" Gwen mumbled into his shoulder

She felt his laughter rumble through his chest as he ran his hands through her red hair "You have no idea how good it feels to hold you again" he sighed

Gwen smiled as she pulled away from him to look into his face, they were both blushing slightly Gwen still kept her hands on his chest

She began to feel his muscular chest beneath his black shirt "Kevin, you've been working out" she remarked

Kevin blushed at her remark "Well three years of training will do that to you" he smiled as he ran his eyes over her

"I'm not the only one who's grown, I mean look at you you're only a head shorter than me" he started

"And you're hair" he remarked but Gwen pulled away frowning "You don't like it" she said disappointedly

Kevin only shook his head as he brought his hand up to run it through her amber locks "I love it, you look better with it long" he complimented

Gwen looked up to him with bright eyes "Really?" she questioned

"Of course" he whispered back as he brought her back into another tight hug

They would have stayed that way for awhile had it not have been for someone clearing their voice behind them

They broke apart looking at Gwen's entire family staring at them; both of them took a step away from each other as they both began to blush furiously

"Ah, Kevin good you made" said Max breaking his way through the crowd

Kevin nodded "Of course, I couldn't wait to see everyone again"

Max smiled as Ben pushed his through as he walked over to Kevin as he stood in front of him

"Good to see you back Kevin" he grinned holding out his hand

Kevin chuckled as he grasped Ben's hand and began to shake it "I know it's great to be back"

They dropped each other's hands while Ben began to size him up, he sighed "Darn, I had hoped that I would be taller by you" he said disappointedly

Kevin began to laugh as he grabbed Ben into an arm lock "Heh, Ben you'll never get taller than me" he joked

Ben tried to break free as he was released from Kevin's grip, he began to massage his neck "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit Kevin" Ben remarked

Finally Frank approached Kevin who began to look him over Gwen quickly came to stand next to Kevin as she gripped his arm

"So you're the infamous Kevin, we've heard so much about"

Kevin nodded "Uh yeah, the one and only" he smiled

Frank continued to look him over "Well, you seem like an okay guy for Gwen to hang around" he mused

"Daddy!" Gwen hissed

Frank put his arms up in defense "Sorry honey, but I'm your dad, I'm supposed to be protective"

Gwen rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto Kevin's arm, he turned his head towards her

"You hungry?" she questioned

Kevin shook his head "No I'm good, I just ate, and actually I've got to get going" he said sadly

Gwen frowned "Already but you just got here" she defended

Kevin sighed "I know but, I've got to move some of my stuff into my mom's new house"

Gwen raised an eyebrow "Your mom?"

"Yeah, I just came from there actually, we've been talking all day and stuff and she saw how much I've changed and well…she said I can move back in"

Gwen beamed "That's great Kevin!" she remarked

"Yeah I'm glad to be going back home, I really did miss her" Kevin finished as he turned to look at Gwen smiling

Max cleared his throat "Well we'll let you two say your goodbyes" he said as he began to usher the rest of his family back into the kitchen

Still holding onto his arm Gwen pulled Kevin outside where she turned on the outside light

"It's so good to know that your back" Gwen smiled sheepishly

Kevin beamed "You have no idea how good it is to be back on Earth, to see everything and my mom and well…you" he whispered

Gwen blushed as she looked up into Kevin's eyes "You've changed so much" she whispered as she cupped his face

Kevin snorted as he placed his arms around her waist "You have too" he remarked

He sighed as he looked into her emerald eyes "Gwen, I was wondering, how would you like to spend all day together tomorrow and catch up?" he suggested hopefully

Gwen beamed "Of course Kevin, that sounds wonderful"

He nodded at her reply "Okay I'll pick you up around 10?" he suggested

She pulled him into a tight hug "Sounds good to me" she spoke into his ear

They continued to hug for awhile taking in each other's presence, until they finally pulled away

Kevin sighed "Till tomorrow" he smiled

Gwen nodded "Tomorrow it is" she whispered as she cupped his face and stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek

He began to flush as he turned away smiling as he turned to walk down the dark side walk

Gwen sighed as she leaned against the door watching Kevin's figure disappear into the night

**Chapter one down, hope you guys liked it, and don't forget this story is going to be 10x's the amount of Gwevin from the last story, so be ready for fluff! Thanks again for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please Review! Flames will be deleted!**


	2. A Day Together

**Ohhhhhh wow! It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry I left everyone hanging but it's been way too hectic for my liking. All I did over the summer was work and I just started college where I'm busily writing about 2 papers a week and I've just been way too busy to even think about this story. But thank you all for the wonderful reviews, because even though I'm not typing I still love reading other stories on this website. I do know that my updates will be less than ever just because I don't have the time, and I haven't had any amazing ideas because the first season of Ben Ten: Ultimate Alien ended and now I'm waiting on the second season to start which is tomorrow! So hopefully some new ideas will arise! Thanks again for reading and sticking with my story, so here you go! **

**Chapter 2**

Gwen awoke the next morning with a smile on her face, she looked over to her nightstand where her clock glowed 8:00

"Perfect" she whispered to herself as she threw off her sheets and went to her bathroom to take a shower

Once she was out of the shower, Gwen dressed and headed downstairs where she met her mother in the kitchen

"Hey mom" Gwen greeted

"Hey Gwenny, you're up early" her mother Lili noticed

Gwen smiled as she grabbed a box of cereal and poured a generous amount into a bowl "I'm hanging out with Kevin today" she remarked

Her mom grinned at her "Oh, the mysterious man" she teased

Gwen blushed "Mom he's just a really good friend that I haven't seen in awhile, and we're going to catch up" she retorted

Lili nodded as she raised an eyebrow "Sure you are sweetie"

"Mom, please" Gwen begged

Her mother only laughed "its okay Gwen, I remember what it feels like to have a crush"

Gwen's face went red "I don't have a crush on Kevin!" she defended

Lili grabbed her coffee and sat across from Gwen "Are you sure?" she continued

Gwen sighed "Yes mom…I'm sure" she said as she began to stir her cereal

Her mother only shook her head "Because I mean it's normal for a girl your age to like someone as handsome as Kevin"

Gwen sighed in defeat "Okay mom…I kind of like him" she whispered

Lili smiled at her daughter "That's good; because I think he likes you too"

Gwen raised her head from her cereal to stare at her mother "You do?"

"Yes, just the way he looks at you, and the way you act around each other, trust me a mother can see it just from a short meeting"

Gwen rolled her eyes "Okay mom"

"I'm serious Gwen" Lili stated as she got up from her chair "Just pay close attention to his actions and you'll see" she finished as she left the kitchen

Gwen watched her mom as she left the kitchen as she replayed her words over and over again in her head

She was interrupted by her thoughts as the door bell rang, Gwen looked at the clock and read 10:00, and she smiled as she ran to the door

Once she got to the door she quickly opened it to reveal a grinning Kevin "Hey" he said

Gwen smiled "Hi" she whispered as she let him in closing the door as he entered

He looked around for a second "Nice house"

Gwen giggled "Thanks, it's nothing too extravagant"

He nodded as he smiled at her "So you ready to-" he started but was interrupted by a voice

"Hello there, you must be Kevin" Lili said as she approached the two

"Mom" Gwen hissed

But Lili only continued forward as she placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder "Don't worry Gwenny, I just want to meet your little _friend _here" she stated as she walked up to Kevin holding out her hand

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Gwen's mother Lili"

Kevin nodded as he gripped her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tennyson" he greeted

Lili shook her head "Call me Lili, Mrs. Tennyson sounds too weird coming from Gwen's boyfr-"

"MOM!" Gwen shouted stopping her mom from uttering the next word

Her mom only continued to grin at her as Gwen grabbed Kevin's arm "We were just leaving so"

"Oh, okay Gwenny, have a good day" she said as she left the living room

Gwen let out a breathe of relief "Come on Kevin let's go" she said as she dragged him out the door

Once they were outside Kevin began to snicker, Gwen raised an eyebrow at him "What's so funny?" she questioned

"Hehe, Gwenny" he continued to laugh

Gwen glared after him as she hit him in the arm "Not funny Kevin, that's been my nickname for her since I was little" she defended

"Whatever you sat…Gwenny" Kevin teased

Gwen rolled her eyes as the two continued to walk down the sidewalk heading into town

They walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way into town, only talking every now and then

"So, what are your big plans for today?" Gwen questioned

Kevin gave a half smile "You'll see, come on" he said as he pulled her off of the sidewalk and towards a nearby playground

"A playground?" she questioned skeptically

Kevin nodded as he approached a swing set and sat down on the nearest seat, when Gwen didn't follow he gestured for her to sit next to her

"I thought the playground would be a nice place to talk, especially the swings, it's a lot better to be doing something and talking, rather than just sitting a talking" he explained

Gwen nodded in agreement as she sat down next to him as she began to move back and forth

"So how was your trip around the galaxy?" Gwen started off

"It was amazing" Kevin stated as he looked up to the deep blue sky

"What did you guys do?"

"A lot actually, but before I could really start into training we needed to visit the planet Osmos V"

"Osmos V?" questioned Gwen

"Yeah it's the planet where Osmosians reign from, its where my dad was born" he whispered as he stopped his swing and looked down at the dirt

Gwen nodded waiting for Kevin to continue

"Once we arrived there your grandpa showed me around, apparently he had been there multiple times before on plumbers business" he stated

"He brought me to this place where he said my dad had trained, and that's where I met Kwarrel, he had just gotten out of jail on some stupid crime that he never committed, and just like that we began to train"

"What did he teach you?" Gwen asked as she began to swing slower

Kevin laughed "So much" he stated

"He was a great guy, he was like… a father to me" Kevin said in awe as he looked over at Gwen

"He taught me how to control my powers, and he even taught me how to release power so that if I accidently absorbed too much energy, or unwillingly did so, I could repel the unwanted energy"

Gwen smiled at Kevin "That's so great that you don't have to worry about that anymore"

Kevin chuckled "Oh, I still have to worry, I can only do it up to a certain amount of energy, but now if it does happen, I won't go insane, Kwarrel said it would take me a few years to master being able to repel a large amount of energy"

"That's still really great Kevin, you should be proud of yourself" Gwen whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder

Kevin stared into her eyes "Yeah it was pretty great, and I learned a lot, but it was kind of lonely out there, the best part was receiving your letters"

Gwen's eyes lit up at this "Really?"

"Definitely, I loved hearing about everything on earth, and especially how you were doing"

Gwen got up from her swing and stood in front of Kevin who looked up at her confused

She held out her hands as Kevin stared at them, he placed his on top of hers as she lifted him up and slowly brought him into a hug in which he eagerly returned

"I loved hearing about your trip too, but this just feels so much better" she whispered into his chest

Kevin smiled into her hair "Everything's better when you're near someone you care about"

Gwen pulled away from the hug and stared brilliantly up into Kevin's eyes, "You think I'm special?"

Kevin began to blush at his own words "Of course you are I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was away"

Gwen began to turn red as well as Kevin grabbed her hand and began to pull her away "Come on, let's go get some lunch"

Gwen only nodded as she followed Kevin to a nearby restaurant

At the restaurant Kevin and Gwen spent their time laughing about the summer they had spent together years prior along with telling each other stories of what happened to them when the other was gone

When they left the restaurant the sun began to set in the distance

"Wow we spent a lot of time in their" remarked Gwen

Kevin looked at the setting sun and gave a half smile "Well we had a lot to talk about, I mean it's been four years"

Gwen smiled in return as Kevin grabbed her hand from the side and began to lead her away from the city

Gwen leaned into his body "So, what's the last part to this day?" she questioned

Kevin smiled into the distance as he winked at her "One last surprise" he said

Gwen groaned in frustration with his day of surprises

After about 15 minutes Kevin pulled Gwen up a hill where there were no humans in sight just a few trees swaying to the soft breeze

Kevin let go of Gwen's hand and approached one of the trees where he pulled out a large back pack

Gwen gave him a questioning look as he began to pull items out of the backpack, the first being a blanket in which he lied out across the soft green grass

Kevin then pulled out two pillows and tossed them onto the blanket as well, he placed the now empty backpack onto the ground and sat down on the blanket

He looked over to Gwen and gave a small smile "What, not going to join?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and sat down tenderly next to Kevin

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the sun set in the distance as the sky turned from a light blue to a brilliant red

"It's beautiful" Gwen whispered

Kevin looked over at Gwen as he watched her admire the sunset "Yeah it is"

Gwen turned her head and saw Kevin looking at her; she watched as his eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth and then back up to her eyes, he began to lean in

But Gwen stopped him with a light hand over his mouth "Kevin" she whispered as he looked at her sadly

"I'm sorry Kevin, but you just got back and I really do care about you, but it's been almost four years, I need to learn about you again before anything can happen" she said apologetically

Kevin sighed but nodded his head "You're right I'm sorry, it's just that, when we first met when we were younger…I knew we had a special connection"

Gwen stared into his eyes and smiled gently as she cupped his face "I felt it to Kevin, and I always hoped that some day we would get closer to each other, but I didn't realized you were going to be gone as long as you were"

He gave a small chuckle "I know, there were some day's where I wished we could of come back, just so I could see you" he confessed

She closed her eyes as she listened to his words "I know that I want to be with you Kevin, but just not yet" she opened her eyes

Kevin placed his forehead onto hers as they both grinned "I think you're right, let's take it slow, and get to re-learn each other"

Gwen laughed at his suggestion "Okay it's a deal"

Kevin nodded as he pulled away, when suddenly he stuck out his hand "Hey, I'm Kevin Levin"

Gwen began to laugh as she took his hand "I'm Gwen Tennyson" she returned

They both laughed at their little scene as they turned back to the now night sky, they laid back down as they watched small stars begin to appear in the dark sky

Gwen scooted closer to Kevin as she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close

Very tenderly he placed a kiss on top of her head as Gwen sighed into his shoulder

After watching the sky fill with stars and moments of peace Kevin and Gwen decided it was time to head home

Kevin walked Gwen to her doorway as they followed the streetlights home

"Kevin I loved spending time with you today" Gwen smiled into his eyes

Kevin chuckled "I had a great time to, it was nice to catch up" he whispered

"Hey, why don't you stop by the Bellwood garage tomorrow?" Kevin suggested

Gwen gave a confused look "What for?" she questioned

"I've really gotten into alien tech and other stuff, but I've been working on something special, it would be cool if you could stop by and see it"

Gwen thought it over and smiled "Sounds good, I'll be by" she said as she placed a small kiss on his cheeks

She looked at his face which was shinning with excitement "I love it when you do that" he admitted

Gwen laughed as she gave him another kiss on his cheek "That's good to know" she whispered as she headed inside

Kevin watched her go inside as he gave a small sigh, as he turned towards the sidewalk and headed home

**Finally chapter 2 is done, hopefully you guys enjoyed it, not sure when the next one will be up, and hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! No Flames they will be deleted!**


End file.
